Preferences
by mymusicaldarkness
Summary: It's hard enough being a wizard. Its even harder to be a gay wizard. *ABANDONED*
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't written in a while: I've been caught up in stuff. I'm back though, and ready to write! (so corny I know). it's a good story though, so enjoy!**

Being a wizard was hard enough… being a gay wizard was even worse. Ron didn't know what to do… sharing the same room with Harry was impossible without getting a boner. It's just, he was '_so cute and so sure of himself and the color of his eyes are my favorite kind of green and- what am I thinking?_' thought Ron. '_I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not-' _Ron was interrupted by a sudden tap on the shoulder_._

"You okay, mate?" called Harry across the table. "You look like you could use a butter-beer. What's got you so stressed?"

Ron loved it when Harry could just read his mind. He was just so… Perfect. He snapped out of it. "Umm, ehem, nothing. I'm fine. Just have a lot of, umm, homework. IhavetogoBYE." He rushed upstairs. He sat on one of the many couches in the Gryffindor common room. The only reason why he didn't want to tell Harry about his 'significant other preference' was because he didn't want to tell Harry that it was for _HIM_. He _new _Harry wasn't gay, he was dating Ron's sister. But this strange longing feeling ached at his insides every time he looked at Harry. He just couldn't pretend anymore.

Pondering more on his situation, Harry stumbled into the common room. "Hey Ron. What happened to 'Homework' ?"

Ron racked his brain for a cover. "I, uhh, finished it. It was, umm, easy."

"It was a 300 page essay."

"I mean I didn't start yet."

"It's been 30 minutes since you left. What's going on?" questioned Harry.

Ron new he had to tell him. "I was thinking," he started.

"About what?"

He looked around the empty common room, forcing himself not to face Harry. "Harry, promise you won't get mad if I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"No you have to really promise."

"Okay I promise. Just tell me. I'm your best friend."

Ron took a deep breath. "I'm gay."

His best friend's jaw just dropped.

**HAHA CLIFHANGER! You have to wait till next week! Write you then! **

**Love xXLittlePotter12Xx ! (PS check out some of xxXXPoteryGleekxxXX's stories. And no harsh comments! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bold, xXLittlePotter12Xx**

_Italic, xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX_

**HI GUYS! Back again. But I realized this should be a collaboration story, with my good friend, xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX. She adds more entertainment into stories. But I'm letting you know now she's dirty minded. **

_Well, I can be. I add sassy humor to fanfiction (sort of) _**Yea but she's a bitch.**_ Hey! Anyway, I'm glad we're doing this because I'm bored (just kidding) _

**On with the STORY! **_Yes, let the story begin!_** :P**

"Your…WHAT?" said Harry, astonished. Just then, Lee Jordan walked in.

His face wasn't red, but his eyes were tired looking, like he'd been running. He was gasping for air.

"Ron…Snape…wants you…in the dungeon.''

"Why? What did I do?" Ron said, actually glad to get away from this awkward moment.

" I don't fucking know…JUST GO! He's really pissed," Lee said, annoyed because he didn't feel like answering twenty questions.

" Sorry Harry, I have to go, can we resume this… conversation later?"

"Um… okay, I might have practice later though…" Ron nodded and bolted out of the common room, he waited in the hallway for a little bit. Ron looked at the fat ladies painting for two minutes and walked down the stairs.

A few hours later, Harry came up to Ron in their dormitory. "We didn't finish our conversation," he said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why?" Harry questioned. "And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because, because…" Ron started. He couldn't bring himself to say it. To confess his sweet love for Harry. But he had to. He had to let him know.

"Because I love you, Harry."

_Cliff hanger ^_^ hehe~ xXLittlePotter12Xx & xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX_


	3. Chapter 3

**WE'RE BACK! With a chapter better than all the rest.**

_It better be the best chapter… Ps. I'm awesome ^_^_

**(She really isn't.) We'd like to thank A for being so kind as to review our story; we thank you for your constructive criticism. **

Harry stood, frozen.

"You can't love me," he said. "I'm straight."

"I know." Ron said, wanting to take Harry's baffled hand into his own but stopped himself in fear of creeping him out. "But it's true. And I had to tell you."

Harry just didn't understand. Didn't Ron know he was going out with someone, nonetheless a girl who just happens to be his sister? He couldn't take this right now. Ron couldn't be in love with him. He just couldn't.

Then he realized he was speaking aloud.

"Is that what you think?" Ron questioned, exasperated. "That this is easy for me? That I don't know how much Ginny would hate me even IF we went out? Watching you kiss my sister everyday tortures me inside." Ron paused as Harry flicked some hair out of his face. "Sometimes. I wish I was the ginger in your arms."

No words passed Harry's lips. All he was capable of was breathing. He was absolutely motionless.

The few days that followed were miserable. Harry had moved out of their dorm and into Fred and George's. They questioned the change but didn't pester; you could tell by the look on Harry's face he wasn't in the mood. In all the classes that Ron and Harry shared, they used to sit together, where as now Harry had begun to sit in the back-corner seat, alone, occasionally speaking to his neighbor.

This is not how Ron had wanted it to go at all. But then again, what did he expect? What other outcome of telling your sixth year-best friend that you're gay and in love with him are there?

Best-friend. That was a term that could be used loosely. 'Wasn't a "Best friend" supposed to be a person who was there for you no matter what trouble or problems you got in?' Thought Ron. 'Weren't they supposed to accept you for who you are?' At least, that's what it said in his muggle dictionary. Maybe different rules applied in the Wizarding World.

The next day, Ron was set to confront Harry. Ron had spent all last night wondering what he could have done wrong, and he could find nothing other than telling Harry that Unspeakable Secret. 'Shouldn't we at least talk about it?' he figured.

He saw Harry making his way down to the corridor. Ron called him over. "Harry!"

Harry picked up his pace, looking down at his shoes. "Harry, can we at least talk about this? Harry." Ron grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He looked deep into his friend's electrifying green eyes. "Talk to me," he struggled, through a massive wave of fantasy.

"In here." Harry replied, taking him into a vacant classroom.

"Look, Harry can we talk face to face, no interruptions?" Harry crossed his arms. Ready to listen to what Ron had to say.

"Harry this wasn't suppose to happen... I thought that you would take it better... I wanted US to be together..." Ron looked on the floor waiting for an answer.

" Ron what did you except me to say... I mean look I'm snogging your sister in the open hallway, you see it... I'm not gay... I like Ginny..." Ron pointed a finger at Harry.

"But you don't love her... I want Ginny to be happy; she's my sister... But I want to be happy to," Harry walked towards the door.

" Ron... I-I can't talk about this anymore..." Ron was getting angry; he grabbed Harry's shoulder and wanted for response.

" Harry I thought we were friends, we can talk about anything..." Still no response.

" Please talk to me... Harry Please..." No answer.

" Fine I guess this friendship is..." Ron was silenced by a kiss.

**xXLittlePotter12Xx **

_xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX_


	4. Chapter 4

**YOLO! This is the most dramatic chapter yet.**

_This chapter has a lot of angst and drama, so it will be the best chapter of them all. _

**Lots of love triangles and controversy.**

_Let the story begin. _

* * *

Chapter Four

That night, all Harry could think about was that kiss he and Ron shared. Ron was right. Harry never fell in LOVE with Ginny. He never felt that...that _LONGING_ feeling for her that he had, had with Ron since the kiss. Harry hadn't fallen asleep that night.

Ron was handling the situation... peculiarly. He was giddy at one moment, then frightened at the next, then giddy again. He didn't know how to go about this_ SECRET_ relationship, but it was nice. He had finally seen the sexy bad side of Harry, and he definitely liked it. But it worried him. Harry had moved back in, which was nice, but Ron was afraid that Ginny would catch them soon.

"Why are you guys always hanging out so much lately?" asked Ginny one day at breakfast. "I mean, I know you're best friends and all, but you would think you were DATING or something." Ron choked on his chicken. No one noticed but Harry, patting him on the back. "Harry, I miss time with my BooBear." said Ginny, giving Harry a juicy kiss. You could see the guilt in Harry's eyes, though Ron didn't dare look.

Ron was fuming, struggling to hold it in. Hermione whispered, "Ronald, what's wrong?" she'd never seen him so mad.

"Nothing. I– I have to go. See you in class." Ron got up to leave, Harry and Ginny still snogging. Tears were streaming quickly down Ron's face. He HATED his sister right now. He stormed all the way to the Gryffindor common room.

Later on, during potions, Hermione sat next to Ron. "What's troubling you, Ronald?" she asked. "I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately. What's happened?"

"Nothing'," replied Ron. He didn't want to talk about it.

"'Nothing''? It took me three hours to come up with a way to approach you, need I mind you, three rolls of parchment, and all you can come up with is 'Nothing''? Oh, Ronald." that made him giggle. He actually liked that Hermione called him by his whole name. It made him feel… special. Not that he liked Hermione; he definitely had feelings for Harry. Or did he?

Ron smacked his lips against Hermione's in panic, the kiss was cold, and it was out of anger, no emotion, no feeling. "Ron we need to..." Harry stood in the doorway and look at his to friends.

"Ron! What the fuck are you doing!" Ron pushed Hermione away quickly and looked at his soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Explain this Ron!" Ron felt hot tears escape his eyes, "How could you!" Ron started walking towards Harry.

"Harry wait... I love you..." Harry ran out of the common room; he didn't know where he was going but he needed to leave.

Ron fell to his knees and his shoulders collapsed as he started crying harder, "I-I love you H-Harry."

* * *

**Thanks for reading~ xXLittlePotter12Xx and xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**WE ARE SO SORRY. Writing while getting through 'end of year' stuff is hard, though. Not to fear, the story is here! ;D**

_Yes it is. But sorry to say but this is the second to last chapter . But let's see what happens . _

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione was baffled. Did Ron just say "I love you Harry"? But wasn't he straight?  
Or was he? That would explain why they've been spending so much time together. Why Ron choked when Ginny asked if they were married. Why when Ron saw Ginny and Harry kissing he was fuming. Why Ron's kiss to Hermione was so cold. Why Ron was crying on the ground now.  
"Ron!" Hermione suddenly remembered. Luckily no one was left in potions class to see him like this. Hermione knelt down next to him. "Ron, are you alright? Come on," she helped calm him down somewhat, though he was still hysterical. "Let's go."

"W-where?" Ron hiccupped.

"To get your man back." Hermione was determined to help Ron get Harry back. She didn't care if Ron was gay or not. He was a great friend.

"You'd do th-that for m-me?" Ron hugged Hermione. Another wave of tears streamed from his eyeballs. Tears of Gratitude. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Come on," she repeated, finally getting him to his feet and out the door.

Harry's things were gone when Ron and Hermione got to his dorm. He sat down on the empty bed, trying to hold back his tears.  
"He'll be back to get the rest of his things, don't worry," Hermione comforted.

"But Hermione I-I practically cheated on him with you," Hermione started to pat the red heads back, "I didn't mean to do it...I panicked I'm so stupid."

"Ron don't worry if Harry really do care about you he'll come back, and this whole misunderstanding will be solved," Hermione smiled and gave Ron a friendly hug.

"Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Ron was laying back on the bed, arms folded and legs up and crossed. He was still cry so his eyes were bloodshot and his face flushed, as he was deep in thought the door creaked open.

"Harry..." Ron sat up slightly and look at the other boy," Harry I-I'm really sorry I-I didn't mean to..."

Harry was still standing at the door, "I thought you were different Ron, we've been friends for five years Ron..."

"People make mistakes Harry! Don't act like the perfect prince!"

"I'm not trying to act perfect! I loved you!" Ron stared at Harry in surprise 'loved?' he thought. "...and after what you've done I can't forgive you anymore. It's too much." Harry turned away from Ron, not out of anger, but so he couldn't see him close to tears.

"Wait," called Ron. "d-don't leave. I still love you, Harry. I always will. Even before you knew I was gay, or knew you were, too, I loved you. And long after this, whether you return my feelings or not, I'm still going to love you. And when you're off and married to some other man, or woman, I'm still going to love you. And-" Ron was interrupted by a passionate kiss from his lover. Then Ron continued. "-I love when you do that."

"I know," Harry smiled and kissed the red head again

* * *

.**The next chapter will be the last. We appreciate all your input and you all subscribing. The next chapter will definitely come sooner. Thanks guys! XxLittlePotter12xX.  
**

_Way sooner. Thanks for reading xxXXPotteryGleekxxXX._


End file.
